Alone
by HailzieBab3
Summary: Alone is about a teenage girl who has an evil step dad and has gone through some tough times. She meets a boy that changes her life. Can she, after physical and emotional abuse trust somone again? please review! Thanks


Between You & Me

I close my eyes and the wind twines through my hair

Lifting it out of my face

The fake like sand engulfing around my painted toes

The waves on the beach rise and crash in a lullaby motion rocking me to sleep as I walk

Stepping robotically as I day dream

I open my eyes back up and see my hand grasped like a lock with his

His fingers making butterflies hatch from their cocoons in my stomach I look at him romantically still in a daze and my lips turn up making a huge smile making us both giggle

In my own way, I have to lives. One of which is my reality life, and the second, my fake journal life. I always wish that one day something that I wrote down in my journal would actually happen to me in reality. Part of me is so convinced in my brain that I think it actually will happen, one day. But then I get that negative, vive and the other part of me just thinks that it will never happen and I should never write in a stupid journal again!

Well you see, ever since I was in 2nd grade I wrote down stuff in my journal. This was because my mom. She thought I should write to keep my thoughts put down on a piece of paper and not keep them bottled up in my mind. I didn't want to blow up like the soda can, so I decided to try it. It was kind of stupid though, because my mom was just going through her mood swingy, period stage, and had read a "How to keep your kid healthy, happy, and active!" magazine, and got over badgering me the next day when she found a different article. But then it worked and I, (for a reason I don't know) stopped having temper tantrums, and I didn't have to go to children's therapy any more.

But you see indirectly it was my moms fault that I was unhappy and always had temper tantrums. She was the one who had and affair on my dad, got pregnant with my sister, (still married I should mention) and then got divorced with my dad! My sister Rosalina was born when I was 7, and I was the one who was always taking care of her when my mom was working and my evil step dad watching T.V. My step dad, who I always call "_Dan_" because I don't want to call him anything with the word dad in it, because that's the complete opposite of him, was always sitting on the couch, and trying to hide his evilness by smiling. I hated him and there was not a day in the world I wouldn't. My mom said she loved him though, which was good enough for my sister-well cause he's her dad - but not for me.

I am 16 and my sister is 9, and I still care for her like my mother should. My mom is a nurse and is always working full time, while David works part time as a carpenter. When Dan is home, and my mom is not, that's when it's the worst. Dan is the type of guy who looks like a perfect family man. He is a widower, makes good money, and is always smiling, or at least that's what the outsiders think.

"Reilly! Get down here and make some dinner for your family!" Dan yelled watching the daily forecast, "And hurry, your sitters hungry!"

I trudge the down stairs and see Rosalina, on the island with all of her papers spread out across the table. Rosalina is like a little Matilda, she reeds 5th grade books and she is in 3rd grade. She had 4th grade homework, and she always loves doing it. Me on the other hand, is the complete opposite, I am average all the way. I have straight Bs and every now and then an A-, if I am lucky.

I go to the cupboard and pull out a box of macaroni and empty it into a pot, and put water in it. I angrily put it on the stove and boiled it. This is pretty much the average routine dinner. Mac & Cheese, Ramen Noodles, pretty much all American meals in our house. Except I make good meals for Rose when Dan's not around. I hate making Dan a good meal. He doesn't deserve it for what he's done to me. So I only make my mom and Rose nutritious meals. Dan can get as fat as he wants, I don't care. When the Mac & Cheese is done Dan gets into the kitchen with a beer in hand. He comes over to the pot and takes more then half of the noodles out of the bowl, only leaving a little for my sister, and like always, none for me. I put some in a bowl for my sister and head up stairs. I go into Mom and the Devils room and take a ten-dollar bill out of Dan's wallet. Its not the first time, and he doesn't even notice if I do. One day I want to runaway with my sister and mom and never see his face again. That's one of the stories I wrote in my journal, that ones my major priority.

I walk out the door with no explanation from anyone, as usual and head down the block. I usually walk on the beach to clear my thoughts, but this time I walk to the small local restaurant "Jamie's Diner!"

When I walk in the diner the bell rings and I see the heads rise as they see me enter. When they see it's only me they put there heads back down and start eating again.

"Hey Hun!" Amy greets me coming out of the kitchen with a tray of food. Amy is like the older sister I never had. She tells me everything, and she thinks I do too. She's a year older than me, but she acts like she's 10 years older. I don't know why she always acts like I am her baby sister though. Guess its cause we have known each other for so long. My mom and her mom, Jean used to be best friends, until my mom married Dan. I don't know why their relationship ended so quickly. Maybe Jean felt replaced or something, by Dan. Their family is like a family I wish raised in. I am so jealous of Amy. Of course I never tell her that, but she doesn't know how lucky she's got it. Loving family, any college she can get into. I could go to college, if Dan would let me. But he thinks he should spend the money on his real daughter, Rose. I guess that's understandable, other than the fact I have a life too.

"Hey." I grumble heading to the counter. Its 4 o'clock and my shift starts in a half an hour so I figured id better have some food. I sit down at the bar as Amy gives the food on the tray to the costumers. She walks over to me and sits down in the stool beside me.

"Ruff day?" she asks giving me a hug. She always greets me like mother who hasn't seen their baby in years.

"No, um, just tired. I have a lot of tests." I say. It one of the best excuses because Amy hates talking about school. She has high honors, and she hates it when people call her smart. When she was in third grade she was like Rosalina, and every one called her Brainy Amy. She despised it.

"Oh I see. The usual?" she asks getting up from the stool and walking back into the kitchen with out the need to hear my answer. I always get the cheeseburger with corn on the cob on the side, and a strawberry smoothie. Ever since I can remember, I ordered that meal. I used to get it when I was younger with my dad. You see my dad is, well I don't know where he is. He pretty much just left my mom after, well you know, the affair. I haven't seen him since. There were a view seldom phone calls here and there, but pretty much are relationship went down the drain just like my life. Mom never likes talking about him though, so I don't know any information really, other than he's living some where out of the state of Maine. I really want to runaway and find him, and if that's what it comes to one of these days, nothings going to stop me.

I swivel my chair around to look out the windows. The sky is baby blue and the ocean is calm. There are stores lined along the road across from the diner, and then a boardwalk that connects with an arcade. The soft sandy beach is right next to it. That's my favorite part about living here. The beach, the one thing that makes me feel at home, and to tell you the truth, the only place that makes me feel at home nowadays. Before Dan I had a perfect life. I had a carefree life, loving parents, rules and curfews, and just like my relationship with my father, that blew away too. I can't wait till the summer, no school! Only a couple months away! It currently is May, and we get out of school in June! I can't wait, I have been thinking about the summer constantly since school started. I turned my chair around and put my head on the counter waiting patiently for my food. I hadn't noticed how hungry I was. Just then somebody walked in the Diner. The bell rang as the person sauntered over to the counter. Sure enough, the person sat right next to me. Great. There were other seats at the counter, and they had to choose the chair closest to were I was sitting. My strawberry blonde hair covered my face. Light footsteps walked over to me in another direction.

"Foods ready." Amy announced placing it on the counter as I lifted up my head. "Who's he?" she whispered gesturing her head in the direction the person next to me was sitting. I shrugged and started eating my food.

"He's cute." She mouthed to me. Amy smiled and walked into the kitchen again with an empty tray.

"Do you have a..." I irritably stopped at the sight of him. His golden, dirty blonde hair swayed out of his eyes and his sun-kissed tan beamed. His brawny build beckoned me to feel his muscles and he when he grinned you could see all of his white pearly teeth. He was tall and had at least 5 inches on me. He was skinny but definitely had a 6-pack, and had to be at least 17. "Problem." I snapped myself back together.

"What? The fact I sat next to you, or you think I am extremely attractive?" He chuckled. How cocky.

"One, I don't find you attractive to any extent..." I

"You don't eh?" he grinned.

"Nope. Actually I find you quite repulsive. And two, you are way to cocky, and three, your probably on your way to go bang some random chick." I rudely stated.

"I am a matter a fact not on my way to bang _one _chick. I like more company." He stated.

"What a player. Oh and just to let you know, I am not a sex toy and would hate to be in bed with someone who probably carries every kind of disease. You are not worth the pain." I stated.

"So you are a sex toy?" he smiled.

"I just said I wasn't." I threatened.

"You said I am not worth the pain. Therefore you've had sex. Therefore, sex toy!" he grinned his irresistible smile.

"Shut up now!" I yelled.

"Eh, eh! Look I am sorry it offended you." He apologized. "I was just kidding." I stayed quiet and started to pick at my food. "Look I am sorry." He repeated.

Amy came out of the kitchen and walked up to him.

"Hello my name is Amy and I will be your server today. Do you know what you would…" she stopped when she saw me upset. "Reilly? You okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Mhm… I'm fine." I said slowly. She looked uncertain and looked back at the boy.

"Do you know what you would like to order?" she said in a memorized order.

"Can I please have what she's having?" he asked pointing to my meal.

"Coming right up." She smiled and walked back into the kitchen.

"Can you please talk to me?" he asked in an innocent manner. I shook my head. He stood up and got down on his knees. "IM SORRY!" he wailed. "I DIDN'T MEAN TO!" he huffed in a couple breaths.

"Get up _now!" _I threatened. Everybody started looking. He got up and smiled.

"I found your weakness." He taunted. "You don't like attention eh?" I didn't say anything. I hated attention actually. I would rather be invisible then anything at all.

"Look I am sorry. Please forgive me. I truly didn't mean to offend you, and I am not a player I swear."

"That's what they all say." I stated.

"Please come for a walk on the beach with me?" he asked.

"Why should I? I don't want to be raped, or involved in your little 3-somes."

"Oh my gosh. Please? I promise nothing will happen. Give me a chance to make it up to you." Innocently he pleaded. Just then Amy came out with his meal. He started eating it as soon as it was set down. After a couple of bites he got up, pulled a twenty out of his pocket and placed it on the counter. His hand turned my chair around and he –with one easy lift- swung me gracefully over his shoulder like a fireman. The diner looked at us like we were a circus. I started to kick him in his rock hard abs, and I tried punching his back but it hurt my hand.

"GET ME DOWN NOW!" I hollered. He walked out the door and started glided easily towards the boardwalk. I started to relax while he strode across the road and across the little center park. When we got to the boardwalk he placed me on a bench and sat next to me. I suddenly noticed his colon that was incredibly intriguing.

"I am sorry." He apologized. I crossed my arms and looked into his beautiful eyes, just noticing the green color. I couldn't lose my gaze from his. I quickly looked down embarrassed.

"Walk on the beach with me eh?" he asked. I shrugged and we got off the bench, jumped off the boardwalk and walked along the soft sand.

"Don't you want to ask me my name?" he questioned.

"Wasn't planning on it." I shrugged.

"My names Drew. I came here from Canada with my dad for work. I am 17 and am currently single. Your turn."

"Reilly. 16. Lived here all my life." I quickly summed up the basics. There were a couple of empty feet in between Drew and I. I liked it that way too. Suddenly Drew sat down. I stopped and looked at him debating weather to sit. He mentioned me to come over and patted a patch of sand next to him. I hesitantly sat down.

"It beautiful." I said looking at the water.

"Yeah" he said turning his head to face me "you sure are."

"Don't." I warned.

"Sorry." I looked down at my watch it said 4:35.

"CRAP!" I quickly got up and sprinted to the boardwalk, through the park, past the stores, across the road, and into the diner. I heard Drew's feet thudding behind me the whole time. When I scurried in the door I luckily didn't see Paul. Paul is the very strict boss, who gives you three strikes and your out.

"I covered for you." Amy announces when I walk into the kitchen breathlessly. "You were in the bathroom with an upset stomach," she informed me.

"Thanks. I owe you one." I quickly got on my apron and started taking order like I had been there all along. I walked up to an old man with a plaid shirt on and receded hair. He had a cane propped up against his chair and was sitting alone in the corner.

"Hello my name is Reilly and I will be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink."

"Water." He grumbled. Nice. It's a grumpy old man.

"Do you know what you would like, or do you need more time?"

"Do I look like I need more time? How old do I look to you?" He threatened in his old wheezy voice.

"Um. Sir" I hesitated to find the right words that he couldn't take the wrong way. "I meant do you know what you would like to order, or do you want me to come back."

"Common lad, how old do I look to you?"

"Look old man. I don't care how old you are. We all die someday, we all have our problems, and truthfully I don't want to be here anymore than you do." I told him off real bad. Or so I thought I did until I saw a huge grin on his face. His smile looked strangely familiar his green eyes too.

"There you go! Say what you feel!" he chuckled.

"Did I miss something?" I asked confused. Just then Drew stepped up behind me and put his hand on the small of my back. I quickly slapped it off.

"Oh Drew, you just got rejected. You should go for someone, more in your…league." He laughed.

"Oh thanks pops!" No wonder the old man looked familiar. Drew never said his grandparents lived here too. He chuckled too as his skin turned red from the slap. Guess I hit him pretty hard. It sort of hurt my hand. Is he rock solid in every part of his body?

"Young lad, I know you were just trying to be nice to me. Well don't be. Say what you feel and don't be ashamed to do something you want to." He spook with a lot of wisdom. How can someone who doesn't even know me teach me lessons? Weird.

"So do you want something or not?"

"There you go!" The man cheered.

"Seriously old man, do you?" I threatened. We all laughed.

"Eh, what do you recommend?" he asked. He had a Canadian accent too

"Ahhh, I don't really know truthfully. I have always ordered the cheeseburger with corn on the cob on the side, and a strawberry smoothie. Ever since I was younger so…" I trailed off.

"Mhm… Well you keep having it; it must be pretty good eh? I'll take it." He answered.

"Okay" I smiled "coming up… old man!" He chuckled and I walked into the kitchen. I peaked my head out through the doors window and see Drew sit down next to the man. Drew looked my way and I quickly bobbed my head down so he wouldn't see me.


End file.
